equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowbolts
The Shadowbolts or the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are a student team named after their school Crystal Prep Academy. The Shadowbolts is a term use for being a student from CPA in Crystal Prep. They serve as the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and their former rivals are the Canterlot Wondercolts from Canterlot High. Their name is portmanteau of the words "shadow" and "thunderbolt". Sour Sweet serves as an unofficial leader of the team during the Friendship Games. Depictions in Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games The Shadowbolts played an important role in the Friendship Games movie. It's revealed in this film that they have a biggest rivalry between another school called Canterlot High with their sport team, the Canterlot Wondercolts. Every four years, the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts have faced each other in a traditional event, called the Friendship Games, that've been held at Canterlot High. But every single Games, the Shadowbolts always won, which Rainbow Dash (a Canterlot High student) once pointed out that CHS have never won the Games even once. The Shadowbolts were also always prank the Wondercolts by defacing the Wondercolt statue (not knowing it's also a portal to Equestria) to gloat for their many losses. Principal Cinch have demonstrates great pride in her school and its reputation as the undefeated winners of the Friendship Games every four years—so much pride, in fact, that she views rival institute Canterlot High's recent boost in athletics and academics as a threat. As a result, every Crystal Prep students are always snobby and mean because Cinch's obsession of making Crystal Prep a superior school than CHS. In order to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation, Cinch also forces her brightest student Twilight Sparkle to compete in the Games, going as far as to threaten revoking Twilight's application for an independent study program to ensure she competes. During a visit to Canterlot High, Cinch displays considerable disdain toward the school and its choice of Games competitors, comparing their selection process to a "popularity contest." In the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. But with a little redecorating and appropriate lighting and music from Pinkie Pie (another Canterlot High student), the party kicks into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students start to mingle. But Principal Cinch interrupts the welcome party that the school holds for their rivals to assure everyone that Crystal Prep will win the Games like it always has. Once again, the two student groups are on bitter terms. During the Friendship Games events, the Shadowbolts have won the Friendship Games' ACADECA after Sunset Shimmer's incorrect answer for the Geometry round. During the Tri-Cross Relay event of the Games, Cinch witnesses Twilight's amulet open a dimensional rift and release a carnivorous plant, and she watches Rainbow Dash pony up. The Wondercolts have won the Tri-Cross Relay after Sci-Twi accidentally open many portals to Equestria every time she unintentionally stole one of the Rainbooms' magic whenever they transformed into their half-pony form. But before they decided to stop the Games to declare a tie because of magic have gone out of control by Sci-Twi, and Cinch refuses to do it due to determined to prove that Crystal Prep can win regardless of the presence of magic, Principal Celestia suggested a final event to declare either the Wondercolts or Shadowbolts win the Games. But Cinch and the Shadowbolts pressure Twilight into releasing the magic from her amulet and using it against the Wondercolts, justifying it as fighting fire with fire, not knowing how to control ''the magic she have. As a result, Sci-Twi ended up being transformed into Midnight Sparkle, where she would tear open many portals to Equestria so she can try to destroy the human world to get it. Realizing that their actions have cause ''both ''of the group to be put in danger when they saw a few Wondercolts and Shadowbolts almost fall into a giant hole into Equestria, the six Shadowbolts girls work together to rescue everyone. After Midnight Sparkle's defeat, Cinch demands that Principal Celestia forfeit the Friendship Games, citing Canterlot High's unfair advantage of using magic. However, the Shadowbolts turn on their principal and blame her for Twilight's wicked transformation. Cinch says that she plans to report the incident to the school board, but Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadance inform her that no one would believe her story. In an effort to save face, she leaves the school with calm dignity. Principal Celestia have also declare that ''both ''Wondercolts and Shadowbolts are the winners of the Games, result in a forever-lasting truce between the two schools. '''Pinkie Spy' The Shadowbolt athletics also appear in the animated prequel short, Pinkie Spy. Where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie attempt to spy on the competition, but Pinkie's methods almost get them caught. Rainbow blows their cover by yelling at Pinkie, but when they run away, the athletes practicing simply shrug them off. Competitors for the Friendship Games *Sour Sweet (leader) *Indigo Zap *Jet Set *Lemon Zest *Neon Lights *Royal Pin *Sugarcoat *Sunny Flare *Suri Polomare *Trenderhoof *Twilight Sparkle *Upper Crust See also *Crystal Prep Academy, the school where the Shadowbolts show their pride. *Canterlot Wondercolts, the Shadowbolts' former rivals. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Group Category:Male characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Category:Supporting characters